


Full

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Food Kink, Gen, Non-Explicit, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hau wondered briefly if anyone else felt this way. Maybe it was just a matter of necessary nutrition to some people, not something that felt so, so good you wanted to do it all the time.





	Full

Hau was hungry. 

 Lillie laughed at him, admittedly a sweet sound, whenever he insisted on going to the nearest restaurant every time they set off for the next island, but it was part of his routine. It gave him comfort, made him feel ready to take anything on, and gave him a chance to indulge away from the training program he'd been trying to stick to with his team. 

 He loved eating with friends, but then sometimes he felt a little uncomfortable about eating so much in front of them. The best thing was to get a buffet meal after he'd seen them. That way he could eat as much as he wanted. 

 "Slow down," Sun would suggest. Hau knew he was only joking around, but it made him self conscious. His grandpa told him that was silly, that he should eat as much as he wanted so he was strong and healthy. They'd always enjoyed food. It was strange to see people like Lillie and Gladion, who would pick politely at tiny portions, even sometimes leaving some on their plate! Hau respected other people's traditions, but that was hard to understand for him. 

 The malasada shop in Malie City was particularly renowned for good food. They did other stuff aside from malasadas, like pizza, ice cream- Hau couldn't get enough of it. 

 As soon as he was sure that Lillie and Sun were off exploring, he practically ran into the shop. The urge to eat was almost overwhelming. He started filling up his plate with everything he could reach, knowing he was going to eat all of it and more. 

 He sat alone at a table by the window, but he was concentrating on the food more than the view. He liked sharing food with his Pokémon- they were just as enthusiastic about it as him- but the shops preferred Pokémon stayed in their pokéballs. 

 The first bite was always the best. Grease and sauce dripped down his chin, and he hastened to wipe it off with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but let out a small, appreciative sound. 

 The taste was amazing and reminded him of home. He steadily worked his way through the mixed pile of greasy pizza, malasada, fries, noodles, and rice, until he felt heavy and full. He sat for a moment, savouring the feeling, surreptitiously massaging his stomach. 

 Gramps teased that he was going to get real big if he ate as much as he did. He didn't mean it negatively, he was just surprised that Hau managed to stay reasonably small despite his huge calorie intake. Secretly, the boy didn't think he'd mind getting so big. The feeling of a big stomach after he'd ate a lot was one he really loved. He couldn't imagine how good it would feel to have a belly like that _all the time_. Just thinking about it, he was starting to feel like he had room for even more. 

 Hau went back up to the buffet to get more food. He piled it all on the same as before. A couple of people looked at him curiously, but he was so happy that he just gave them a sunny smile in return. 

 This time, he slowed down. He even took time to look at the beautiful view of the iconic city outside. Before, he'd been eating fast and ravenously, almost shoveling every bite into his mouth, swallowing without chewing properly. Before he knew it, the plate was empty. Now, he was eating methodically, getting the most flavour out of the food, determined to finish it all. 

 Honestly, he was in his own world. A couple of times, he shifted to make room for his expanded stomach. It was protesting a little at the enormous amount he was putting into it, but the over-satisfied, too-full feeling required a  _lot_ of eating to achieve. 

 Hau wondered briefly if anyone else felt this way. Maybe it was just a matter of necessary nutrition to some people, not something that felt so, so good you wanted to do it all the time. 

 He cleared the plate with his stomach aching. It really hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. He looked around to see if anyone _saw_ , but everyone was chatting or focused on their meal.  
He decided no one would notice if he started to rub his stomach a bit more to take the pressure off.

 His fingers kneaded the distended flesh, relieving the pain. He sank back into the chair, unable to move just yet.  
He let his eyes fall shut for a few moments, sighing in contentment. He didn't think he'd ever eaten as much as this. 

 Then a voice startled him and he quickly moved his hand away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 It was a waiter, fixing him with an almost knowing look.

 "Would you care for dessert, sir?" the waiter asked. 

 Hau thought about it for a moment, his hand slipping subconsciously back to his swollen belly. He wanted to see if it could feel even better.

 Shyly, he answered, "Yes, please." 


End file.
